See you next time around, Romeo
by koizumichii
Summary: [HoneyWorks/Confession Executive Committee] In which Aizou enjoys his break time sipping tea and comes back to see Yuujirou in a dress... wait, what?


**See you next time around, Romeo**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 _Summary:_ ((Also posted in AO3)) In which Aizou enjoys his break time sipping tea and comes back to see Yuujirou in a dress... wait, what? Based on a short doujin I've seen on twitter.

* * *

It was near autumn and three days before LIPxLIP's biggest concert as of yet. Everyone involved, from the stage design team to the technicals, is busy finalizing everything. There was a new song to be announced too. Aizou and Yuujirou were told they'd be performing this at the concert as thanks to the fans for their never-ending support. The two were happy to oblige, of course. However, new song meant unfamiliar choreography, so the two teens were working sweat and blood to perfect it. Their fans only deserve the best, after all.

And so, this afternoon was scheduled for the final dress rehearsal.

Aizou was taking a sip on his warm tea when he pushed open the door of their shared dressing room. As much as break time was bliss, he knew he better be back in time once it was over or else Yuujirou might chew him out. Again.

"Yuujirou! Your coffee!" He called, expecting the blue-haired teen to be lounging on a chair or reading a script, anything, but the said boy was nowhere to be found.

"Just place it on my desk, Aizou. Thanks." His partner said casually, muffled.

Ah, Yuujirou was behind the dressing screen.

"What, your costume isn't finalized yet?" Aizou asked as he set the beverage on the desk nearby. "C'mon, take a break. You're such a workaholic."

"Shut up, you." Was Yuujirou's instantaneous reply, albeit lacking bite.

"This is…" There was a pause. "…a special circumstance."

At this, Aizou's brows furrowed. "There is 'nother set of costumes?"

"Uh, not ours, I think."

Aizou glanced up and at the screen between him and Yuujirou.

"Huh?"

At the other side, Yuujirou groaned. "This is such a pain."

"What is?" Aizou asked, a bit worried now.

"This… dress!"

And out Yuujirou emerged, dressed in an emerald medieval dress that reached his toes. The sleeves puffed out around his arms and flowed smoothly down to his wrists. The top part was bound to the waist down with a white wide belt made of silk and elegantly ended in ruffles, framing and accentuating his hips.

As cliché as it is, at the sight of him, Aizou forgot to breathe.

Yuujirou, lifting an arm and busy surveying the back part of this dress, paused after noticing the silence in the room. "…Earth to Aizou?"

"Eh?"

The poor boy was still dumbstruck.

Yuujirou raised a brow.

"Ah?" His mouth parted to an 'o'. "Huh?"

"I said, at least help me zip this at the back, you idiot." Yuujirou sighed.

Aizou did as he was told. However, the moment Yuujirou turned his back at him, the milky flesh of Yuujirou's back exposed to his amber eyes, he who appeared completely calm on the outside was wildly panicking as he zip the dress closed. "What the hell is this!?" He mentally screamed.

Yuujirou's nape, which he'd seen many times to count, was absolutely enticing at the moment. It was shining with sweat despite the air-conditioned room and Aizou had this uncontrollable urge to press his nose on it. To inhale Yuujirou's scent.

But of course, Yuujirou, sensing this or not, moved away. He did a complete three-sixty (Aizou: like a princess!) and was opening his mouth to probably ask a question when—

Aizou gushed out—unconsciously leaning in close, towering over Yuujirou, and pressing his palms on the other boy's shoulders— "Wha—A-Aren't you too cute on this—!?"

"Ha?!" This close, Yuujirou was made aware once again how tall Aizou was compared to him, how the guy easily invaded his space (for someone who always complained about 'not enough' personal space around the fans off-cam, wow) and how Aizou smelled like summer and spring at the same time. Honestly, Yuujirou was about to punch the said boy for calling him cute, for insulting him like that just because he had a _pretty_ face; but one look at Aizou's astonished expression (his amber eyes were glittering too, what the hell), he knew the other boy didn't have it in his heart to insult him like that. _He never did._ Yuujirou thought fondly.

So instead, Yuujirou lightly smacked his partner on the face…and began his teasing _because he can_ (and hmm, maybe he enjoyed doing so as well).

"Ehhh, I can't believe Aizou's blushing at the sight of me."

At this, Aizou turned tomato red. "W-Wha— No, I'm not!" He protested and looked away, moving one hand and covering half of his face with it. The tips of his ears were still on full display though so Yuujirou knew the other boy was 100% lying.

Yuujirou snickered and was about to commence his teasing when—

"But I can't help it," Aizou said, muffled by his palm and still very much looking everywhere except at him.

Yuujirou's brain all but short-circuits.

Aizou, flushed as he is, was about to say more when the door opened and their manager came in. He immediately jumped way, separating himself from the blue-haired boy.

"Yuujirou, Sena just arrived so there's no need to fit that dress— Hold on, are you two okay?" She asked in concern. "Why are you both so red?"

Aizou coughed, but his blush was not going away anytime soon.

Yuujirou was the same, but unlike Aizou, his composure could easily be summoned no matter the situation. "It's, uh, nothing. We were just talking."

Their manager, although still weirded out at their behaviour, nodded nonetheless and left them to their devices after announcing there was only five-minutes left 'til their on-stage rehearsal for the afternoon.

"Well, uhm, I'm gonna change." Yuujirou said after a minute of silence from Aizou.

"Please do," said a seated Aizou almost instantly, face hidden under the crook of his arm. The tips of his ears were still bright red.

"Then see you the next time around, Romeo." Yuujirou said, making sure to lace the words with honey, before disappearing behind the dressing screen once again. In less than a second, he heard Aizou's muffled groan; and Yuujirou thought to himself, he definitely should add in interviews that teasing Aizou is a favorite past time of his.

* * *

A/N: Count how many times I used partners to describe Aizou's and Yuujirou's relationship and you'd know the exact number I'd fallen over LIPxLIP for each passing day. Anyways, I'd leave the term 'partners' to your own interpretation (can mean co-workers, romantically, etc, it's up to you). Thank you for reading!


End file.
